


never ever gonna get it (my lovin')

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I hope you don't think you're going to get a kiss a from me.”Reggie smirks, “Whatever you say, Pussycat.”“I mean it Reggie.”“Okay.”





	never ever gonna get it (my lovin')

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing this comments are appreciated.

“You got any plans for New Years?”

“Yeah.” Josie mutters distractedly. She was still trying to find an outfit to wear tomorrow.

“With whom?”

“Uh, Reggie.” She lied. Josie didn't have any plans yet, but she'd find something to do or someone to waste time with. It was different, not spending days like this with Melody or Val.

“Please tell me you're joking.” 

Josie rolls her eyes, forgetting that Cheryl can't see her at that moment.

“I don't get what your problem is.”

“What do you see in him anyway?”

Pretty smile, nice body, and he already had a name for himself so Josie wouldn't have to worry about him using her for cool points. Him being an okay kisser didn't hurt either.

“I don’t know, the same thing you saw in Archie,” she says instead, finally deciding on an outfit.

“Fine, but I'll be at Veronica's little shindig when you come to your senses.”

“Bye, Cheryl.”

She hangs up with a frustrated groan. Cheryl had been acting differently lately and it was starting to get to her.

She dials Reggie's number and waits for an answer.

\- - -

Reggie pauses the game then picks up his phone to see who was calling.

_Josie._

He clears his throat and waits for the third ring before answering.

“What's up, Pussycat?”

_“Hey, Reggie. Were you planning on going to Veronica's New Years party?”_

“Yeah. Why? You want to be my date?”

_“No, I wasn't planning on going.”_

“What were you plans then?”

_“Find someone who wasn't going to V’s party and hang with them, I guess. Since you're going, I'll just ask someone else.”_

“Wait, the first person you thought about was Mantle the Magnificent? I'm honored.”

_“Don't let it get to your head. I haven't been feeling very social lately.”_

“Obviously. You still refuse to go on a date with moi.”

_“I don't date, Reggie.”_

“I get it, I get it. So, what time should I be expecting you to tomorrow?”

_“Huh?”_

“You lost your hearing too? I said what time are you going to come over. I can leave the party early. My mom is going to some business party and taking my dad with her so I'll have the house to myself for a couple of hours.”

_“Whatever you think is going to happen, I'm telling you now it won't.”_

“Get your mind out of the gutter, woman. I'm just telling you ahead of time. No one wants a repeat of the dealership thing.”

_“I'll be there around 9.”_

“Alright, see you tomorrow boo.”

\- - -

“Don't call me-”

She looks down at her phone to see the call has ended. She throws on the bed before sitting at the edge. Maybe she should just go to Veronica's party.

Her mom knocks on her open door, “Who was that?”

“Wrong number.”

Telling her mom she had made plans to spend New Years at the Mantle household with Reggie alone would not end well.

“Oh.” Her mom nods, “well, I have some running to do, but I won't be long.”

“Okay. Have fun.”

Josie falls backwards on her bed as her mom turns to leave.

She might as well have liar etched into her forehead.

\- - -

Josie pauses as Reggie opens the door.

He's wearing glasses and a dark gray sweater like some sort of sexy professor from a Lifetime movie.

“You wear glasses?” She takes a step inside and looks around. The tree in the corner was gone, but otherwise nothing had changed since she was here six days ago.

“Contacts usually, but I think Vader ate one.” He closes the door behind him then gestures to the couch, “Have a seat. I invited Moose and Midge, but I'll doubt they'll show up.”

Josie nods, folding her hands in her lap. “How is Moose by the way? With physical therapy and everything.”

“Good. Doctors think in a month or two, he won't have to walk with that cane.” He takes the spot next to her.

“That's great.”

“Yeah it is.” Reggie swivels his head to the side to look at her, “you want a movie to waste time?”

“We are not watching Die Hard again.”

“It was a good movie and you know it.”

Josie rolls her eyes, but doesn't argue. The movie wasn't half bad, she'd admit that. Still, there was no way she was going to watch that again.

“How about Superbad?”

“Pass.”

“Cat in the Hat?”

“Nope.”

“The Addams Family?”

“What's the opposite of yes?”

“Everyone loves the Addams Family!”

“I don't.” Josie laughs at the outraged look on his face.

She can see the exact moment Reggie realizes she's just messing with him and she wishes she had her phone out to take a picture of him.

“You are an evil woman. We're watching The Addams Family.”

Josie nods, folding her knees under her as tries to get comfortable.

Just as the movie starts, the doorbell rings.

Yet, Reggie makes no move to get up.

Josie nudges his shoulder, “Aren't you going to get that?”

“I guess I have to do everything.” He sighs, getting up and walking over to the door to answer it.

Reggie pulls a ten out of his pocket to pay the pizza guy. “Took you long enough.”

He takes the box, kicking the door close with his foot before taking his earlier position on the couch.

“I hope you like Hawaiian.”

“It'll do.”

Josie reaches for a slice, taking a small bite.

“You having fun?” Reggie asks after a long stretch of silence.

She shrugs in reply, “I'm not _not_ having fun.”

“Good enough.”

\- - -

Josie lays her head on Reggie's shoulder as the movie comes to an end.

It was oddly relaxing, watching movies with Reggie. He hadn't even made a snide comment yet.

“What time is it?”

Reggie looks at his phone, “11:58.”

He grabs the remote and jumps straight to the channel seven.

“Two more minutes and we would've missed the ball drop.”

“I hope you don't think you're going to get a kiss a from me.”

Reggie smirks, “Whatever you say, Pussycat.”

“I mean it Reggie.”

“Okay.” He responds with a humored tone.

Josie groans. She was beginning to dread the countdown.

She's now aware of everything. His arm around her, his finger rubbing against the skin just below her short sleeve, the short amount of space between them.

The countdown stars. She begins to hum Astronaut under her breath. Anything to distract herself.

_9._

_8._

“How was Veronica's party?”

_7._

“Didn't go.”

_6._

“Why not?”

_5._

“I don't know. I just didn't feel like it.”

_4._

“I never thought I'd hear you say you didn't want to go to a party.”

_2._

“The party would've been lame without you.”

“Wait, you missed out on a party because of me?”

“I-”

Josie cuts off him with her lips. Reggie lets out a noise of surprise.

Reggie slides a hand around her waist, pushing her up against him.

Josie twists her hand inside the front of his sweater as she lies down on the couch, tugging him down with her.

Reggie braces himself on either side of her, laughing into the kiss.

Josie pulls back with a confused frown, “Why are you laughing?”

“I knew you were going to kiss me again.”

Josie cocks an eyebrow, “How'd you know that?”

“Because I'm irresistible.” 

He leans down to kiss her again only to be pushed onto the floor. He narrowly avoids hitting his elbow on the table.

Josie is too busy laughing to notice the hand reaching for her.

Reggie pulls her down on top of him, folding his hands under his head with a much to satisfied grin.

Josie sits up, relieved that chose to wear jeans instead of that leopard print skirt her mom had gotten her for Christmas.

“You're the worst.” She huffs out.

As bad luck seems to be her thing, the door opens just as she's getting up.

Midge pauses, looking up at her tall boyfriend for answers.

Reggie sits up, plastering a bright smile on his face, “Hey, man. I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

Moose opens his mouth then clamps it shut, “I've learned not to ask. Happy New Years.”

Reggie stands up, taking quick steps towards Moose for a quick hug. “Happy New Years, Moosey. You too, Midge.”

“Thanks, Reggie.” She sits down next to Josie on the couch, “Hey, Josie. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Trust me, you weren't interrupting anything.”

Midge nods, eyes showcasing her disbelief.

Josie reaches to retrieve her phone from her front pocket as it begins to ring.

“Hey, mom. I’m at the party. What? No. I- Okay.”

She hangs up, rubbing her hands against her pants with a sigh.

Reggie frowns, “Everything okay?”

“No, my mom went to the Pembrooke looking for me. I should go.”

“I'll take you.” Reggie stands up at the same time she does.

“No offense, but that would only make things worse.”

Her mom was still on her case about the Jingle Jangle fiasco.

Reggie nods, jaw clenching as he sits back down.

“Midge, you mind?”

“Of course not.” The short haired girl follows Josie to the door.

\- - -

“So.” Midge stops in front of her house.

(Her mom had moved back after Svenson was revealed to the Black Hood, deciding it was safe again.)

“So,” Josie repeats.

“What exactly is going on with you and Reggie?”

Josie looks out the window. Her mom steps outside and she just shakes her head in response.

“Nothing for now. Thanks for taking me home.”

She leans over for a quick hug before quickly exiting the car.

Sheriff Keller is there which isn't surprising. His presence has become a normal thing around the house that she's just now noticing.

“Where have you been young lady? I was this close to having Sheriff Keller start a search party.”

Josie wants to call déjà vu.

“I was with Midge.”

Her mom gives her a long scrutinizing look before nodding, “Good.”

Josie nods back and walks inside.

She goes to room, leaning against the door as her phone dings with a text message.

from **mantle no. 9:** are you still alive??

to **mantle no. 9:** im still alive

from **mantle no. 9:** perfect  
from **mantle no. 9:** wait how do i know if this is really you

Josie smiles and rolls her eyes. 

to **mantle no. 9:** good night reggie 

from **mantle no. 9:** night


End file.
